10 Cosas que odio de Tí
by Nana Terashima
Summary: Naruto queda a cargo de su hermana con una sola estricta orden: “Si tu no sales, ella tampoco lo hace”. Así es como Sasuke termina contratado para distraer al Uzumaki y ella pueda salir. ¿Qué pasaría si el contratado se enamorase de él? SasuxNaru
1. Track 1

**Disclaimer**:** Naruto y TODOS sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama principal de este fanfic esta basada en la película de mismo título… yo sólo soy una fan con mucho tiempo libre y problemas de personalidad.**

Holaa! gracias por estar leyendo este fic, en serio mcuahs gracias. La idea nació cuando estaba viendo television y se cruzó esta pelicula por mi vista y empezé a verla, luego de un rato los protas dejaron de ser los de la peli y en mi mente ya eran Naru y Sasu xD, asi que me decidí a convertirla en fanfic peor obviamente esto no tendría gracia si fuera exactamente igual por eso mismo he sólo tomado la idea central y he agregado y cambiado un montón de cosas. Así que si ya te vsite la pelicula verás que tengo razón y que sería bueno darme una oportunidad ^^

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**10 cosas que odio de tí**

**Track 1**

Era temprano en la casa Uzumaki pero eso no decía que todos los habitantes de la casa no estuvieran levantados preparando las cosas para el día de hoy, perdón retiro lo dicho: casi todos.

- ¡¡Naruto!! ¡Ya se te hace tardeeeee!- gritaba la madre del susodicho desde la cocina, terminando de servir el desayuno.- ¡Tienes 10 minutos para estar listo y bajar a comer!

En la habitación del hijo mayor, un rubio dormía placidamente ignorando los constantes gritos de la mujer y murmurando cosas sin sentido. Él era Uzumaki Naruto, un chico de 17 años que cursaba su último año de preparatoria y que soñaba con estudiar fotografía en la universidad de Konoha. Tenía unos ojos de un hermoso azul cielo, el cabello rubio revuelto y la piel tostada: era la viva imagen de su padre, excusando eso sí las simpáticas marcas de sus mejillas que lo hacían parecer un adorable zorrito. Cosa que a él siempre lograba sacarle algún sonrojo por los comentarios.

- ¡¡¡Naruto son veinte para las ocho!!! ¡Levántate de una buena vez! ¡¡No seas flojo!!- otra vez aquel grito, el rubio se movió incomodo en la cama y bostezando sonoramente, abrió los ojos.

- ¡YA VOY MAMÁ!- gritó a todo pulmón y sin demasiado ánimo salió de la cama, camino aun somnoliento hasta la ducha con la sola compañía de una toalla pero en el camino se encontró con un doloroso obstáculo- ITAIII!!! Mi caraaaaa!

- Eso te pasa por no mirar por donde caminas Naruto-nii, fijate mejor.- dijo la voz burlona de una chica abriendo la puerta que había osado lastimar el rostro del mayor.- ya está desocupado, puedes entrar.

Naruto miró algo ofendido a su hermana pequeña y entró sin decir palabra alguna. Se desvistió sin ningún apuro y abrió el grifo del agua fría. Nada mejor que una ducha helada para despertar completamente. Sin demorar mucho, termino su ducha y volvió a su habitación en busca de la teñida de hoy, no es que le importara mucho pero como buen fotógrafo sabía que siempre ocurren cosas memorables y que él debía aparecer presentable en las fotografías que plasmaran aquellos momentos.

Entró en su cuarto y de inmediato comenzó a buscar lo del día de hoy.

Su habitación reflejaba rápidamente su gusto por la fotografía y la música rock, posters de las más variadas bandas decoraban toda la estancia y fotos que él mismo había tomado terminaban de tapizar las cuatro paredes. En uno de los rincones se encontraba su cama desecha y junto a ella un pequeño velador. Al frente de su cama se encontraba un escritorio con un moderno ordenador –el cual amaba por que podía retocar sus fotografías como todo un profesional- y al lado de este una docena de repisas con diversos discos y cachivaches. Para terminar el lugar un armario en la esquina vacía y un espejo de cuerpo entero yacía en la contrapuerta.

Era en él donde nuestro rubio se veía satisfecho en este momento. No era vanidoso, pero siempre tuvo cierto estilo al vestir. No le gustaba ser llamativo, mejor dicho aun que se pusiera un letrero luminoso, nadie lo notaría; así que simplemente si encontraba algo que le gustaba se lo ponía sin pensar en el "me veo ridículo".

Hoy traía unos jeans gastados junto a una camiseta negra sin mangas, y arriba de esta una camisa naranja arremangada hasta los codos. Para cerrar el conjunto estaban sus converse del mismo tono naranja, su cinturón-cadena y un collar con un remolino de color rojo. Se miró nuevamente en el espejo y tomando su mochila bajó corriendo a desayunar.

- ¡Naruto! Por fin te dignaste en aparecer, sabes que tu madre y yo debemos terminar de arreglar los preparativos para el viaje y tu sólo haces que nos retrasemos y blah blah blah- ambos rubios sonrieron cómplices y su padre le señalo el asiento de su derecha.

- Cariño, si no le retas nunca va a aprender…- decía una pelirroja divertida por la forma en que su marido trataba al mayor de sus hijos. Nunca los había visto pelearse cosa que no se podía decir de su hija menor. Ino, era todo un caso.

- ¿Y bien a que hora se van hoy papá?- preguntó una rubia de unos quince años, mientras mordía una tostada y pensaba en todas las salidas no controladas que podría tener. Así que un mes sin vigilancia paternal ¡Eso seria el paraíso!

- que cruel Ino-chan ¿Ya quieres que nos vayamos?- el rubio ahogo una risa y se puso serio- ¿No será para ver a ese fulano de novio que tienes cierto?- la miró desconfiado

- ¡PAPÁ SAI NO ES NINGUN FULANO!- la chica hizo un mohín y miró a su madre en busca de apoyo.- mamá dile algo, siempre lo trata así…todo por que a Naruto-nii no le agrada.

- Es que a ese no lo soporta nadie-ttebayo, es hasta estresante.- dijo el mencionado poniendo una mirada envenenada mientras recordaba cierto hecho que había ocurrido cuando entro en preparatoria.- insisto que lo mejor es que te alejes de él.

- Eso a ti no te incumbe, yo salgo con quien quiera- miró con odio a su hermano y volvió la vista a su madre.- ¿Cierto mamá?

- Pues sí, si ella lo escogió es por algo, así que ambos compórtense y tratenlo mejor.-la señora Uzumaki miro amenazadoramente a ambos hombres y luego sonrió inocente.- ¿Esta bien?

- Sí, mamá/ Sí, cariño.- dijeron a la misma ves los otros dos y volvieron a fijar su mirada en el desayuno. Ambos intimidados por aquella pelirroja, es que mejor no hacer enojar a Uzumaki Kushina.

Naruto terminó su desayuno sin decir comentario alguno y se dignaba a dirigirse a clases cuando la voz de su padre le retuvo. Miró con cansancio y supo que ahora era la hora de las despedidas, si al fin y al cabo no lo iba a ver durante todo un mes.

- ¿Me vas a dar un abrazo de despedida?- preguntó con los ojos iluminados como todo padre que adora las muestras de cariño, su hijo lo miró con un tic en el ojo y sonrió.

-Claro, papá.- se acerco y casi fue estrujado por su padre, este último repitió la acción con Ino y luego los miró seriamente a ambos.

- Sé que estan grandes y se pueden cuidar solos, pueden hacer fiestas y todas esas cosas pero con sólo una condición…

Ino miró desconfiada a su padre, esperaba que esa condición no le afectara directamente a ella y simplemente suspiró. En cambio Naruto ignoraba completamente la charla, él no salía. Él no era de fiestas, a lo más iba a invitar a su mejor amigo Gaara a ver una película; y eso como mucho.

- …Que si Naruto no sale contigo, tú no sales a ninguna parte después de las ocho, Ino. Naruto, desde ahora y hasta que volvamos eres el chaperón de tu hermana.- dictamino Minato sin compasión al ver las caras de sorpresa de ambos niños.- ¿Entendido?

- ¡Pero papá! Eso es completamente ridiculo…Naruto-nii no sale ni a la esquina.- la chica miró frustrada a su hermano y volvió sus ojos llorosos a su padre.- por favor… no me hagas esto, en tres semanas es el baile de primavera y yo no me lo quiero perder por culpa de él, que de seguro no irá!!

- Por primera vez padre ella tiene razón-ttebayo, yo no pienso ir a ese lugar donde sólo van a tener relaciones y a beber como condenados. Me niego completamente a ir a los mismo lugares que ella.- el rubio fulminó con la mirada a su hermana y continuo.- Si ella quiere salir que lo haga sola-dattebayo.

- ¡¡Apoyo sólo lo último!! No por que él sea un anti-social, yo también debo serlo….por favor papá, cualquier cosa menos eso.- la chica agarro de la camisa a su padre y aumento sus ojos llorosos.

- No hay caso, esa es mi única orden. Si llegan a romperla ambos se quedan sin baile de graduación.- Minato miró la cara asustada de su hija y se sintió satisfecho, pero no podía decir lo mismo de la cara de su hijo, al cual parecía poco importarle.- Si tu no sales, ella tampoco lo hace ¿Entendido?

- como digas- ambos chicos respondieron de mala gana y sin más se fueron a despedir de su madre, para luego irse a la preparatoria.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Y eso fue lo que dijo mi padre-ttebayo ¿Puedes creerlo Gaara?- Naruto estaba recostado en el pasto mientras miraba como los alumnos pasaban chillando cosas irrelevantes según él y su mejor amigo estaba sentado leyendo un libro sin tomarle mucha atención.- ¿Me has escuchado?

- Por supuesto que sí, ¿Pero que quieres que te diga?- el pelirrojo miro fijamente a su amigo y enarco una ceja.- ¿Qué diga 'pobre Naruto'? ¿Qué diga 'lo siento tanto'?

- Pues podría ser un comienzo, estoy seguro que Ino no descansará hasta que me logre llevar a unos de esos insoportables lugares, si incluso me amenazo-ttebayo- comentó el rubio con los ojos asustados.

- Naruto…- dijo llamando su atención- tiene quince años, obviamente le han arruinado la libertad que creyó tener y ahora sólo quiere desquitarse. No va a lastimarte para que salgas.

- ¿Y si…no sé le paga a alguien para que me distraiga y ella pueda salir?

- Naruto, sólo tiene quince. Piensa en eso y que anda demasiado ocupada con el fulano ese.- Gaara miró hacia una de las mesas que estaba lejos, donde se veía a Ino coqueteando con un chico de cabellos cortos de color negro.

- Tienes razón, ya me puse paranoico-ttebayo.- el rubio rió divertido y se fijó en el libro de su amigo.- ¿Qué lees esta vez?

El mencionado se distrajo de ver al chico de pelo negro y volvió la vista al libro de su regazo.- Pues…Estaba leyendo Otelo nuevamente…

- jeje tú y tu manía shakesperiana...-Naruto miró nuevamente el cielo y se quedo tranquilamente dormido.

- Este Naruto…-el chico pelirrojo sonrió y continuo leyendo. Bueno, mejor dicho continuo fingiendo que leía cuando en verdad sólo pensaba en unos ojos negros.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sai jugaba distraídamente con el cabello de la rubia y asentía cuando esta le preguntaba algo, hace un buen rato ella estaba despotricando contra su famosísimo hermano y su falta de sociabilidad. Lo que ella no sabía y que Sai había prometido guardar bajo millones de llaves, era que el Uzumaki mayor no salía por su culpa, por lo que había pasado hace tres años.

- ¿Y que puedo hacer?- la rubia recupero la atención de su 'novio' y este negó con la cabeza, no había mucho que hacer.- Pero si él no sale, no podremos salir tranquilos…algo se me debe ocurrir…

- pues tú sabes que Naruto-hueco no sale…mejor no gastar energías en convencerlo.- Ino miro mal al pelinegro por el mote que había usado y este sólo sonrió.- pero si le viene, miralo…-ambos giraron a ver al rubio que estaba a los lejos mirando la nada.- no piensa en nada, esta hueco.

- Pero Sai, al final es mi hermano. Me molesta que le digas así.- la chica lo miró a los ojos y le dio un pequeño beso.- no lo hagas más

- Como quieras, como quieras.- ignoro a la chica y siguió jugando con el rubio cabello. Ya pronto se aburriría de la chica Uzumaki, debía comenzar a buscarse un nuevo juguete.

- ¡Ya sé!- el gritó de una pelirosada que se encontraba sentada frente a ellos los sorprendió.- ¿Y si….-su cara puso una sonrisa- le conseguimos pareja a tu hermanito? Así saldría y tú también lo podrías hacer Ino

- ¡Oh Sakura-fea por fin ha pensado!- dijo en un tono divertido el pelinegro mientras la ojiverde lo miraba con odio.- pero debes pensar algunas cosas: primero Naruto-hue…digo Naruto no es de gustos muy fáciles…ya sabemos que le vienen los tíos…

Ambas chicas dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y lo miraron sorprendidas, es que era de esperar. ¿Cómo sabía Sai que a Naruto le gustaban los hombres? ¿Sería verdad eso?

- Esto ¿cómo sabes eso? ¿De a donde lo has sacado?- preguntó la pelirosada mientras volvía a recuperarse del impacto que había causado aquellas palabras.

- Pues fácil- Sai se separó de Ino y comenzó a contar con sus dedos.- Desde siempre que no tiene novia y que de las varias chicas que se le han insinuado a ninguna a correspondido, también hay que fijarse que siempre se queda mirando más de la cuenta a los chicos y pues para que les voy a mentir, se le nota a lo lejos…tiene todo el perfil de Uke.

- ¿Uke?- fue momento de que la rubia mirara confundida a su novio y comenzara a pensar que Sai tuviera razón, en verdad su hermano nunca había tenido novia y siempre había chicas tras él.- ¿Qué es eso?

- Mmmmm ¿Cómo te lo explico?- el chico arrugo el entrecejo y viendo dos lápices comenzó la educativa explicación. Minutos después, ambas chicas lo miraban asustadas y asqueadas, pues le había dado una clase llena de detalles sobre las relaciones homosexuales con sonido incluido

- ¡ESO ES ASQUEROSO!- gritó la pelirosada, tomó sus cosas y se marchó lo más rápido posible del lugar. Necesitaba un baño.

- neh, ¿pero que le pasa a Sakura-fea?- Sai miro a su novia que ya veía que se desmayaba y la ayudo como pudo.- ¿Estas bien Ino-san?

- Mi hermano…Naruto-nii no puede…ser eso.- miró a su novio como pidiendo apoyo pero este sólo la observo con una mueca como diciendo "si que puede, y te digo que le va a gustar"- ¡puaj! Pero..pero…no puedo aceptarlo

- Deberías… no le puedes hacer nada- Sai se levantó de su asiento.- No te preocupes que yo me encargo de buscarle futuros semes…-atrayendo a la rubia hacia sí le dio un beso de despedida y se marchó a su siguiente clase.

Caminaba por los pasillos cuando diviso a una silueta conocida, la reconoció de inmediato como la de su primo y se dirigió corriendo hacia él.

-¡¡OI Uchiha-bastardo!!- llegó hacia el susodicho y este lo miró con odio mal contenido- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Acaso no te alegras de ver a tu guapo primo?

- Sai, dos cosas. Primera, no sé que demonios te pasa por la cabeza para andar llamándome con esos estúpidos motes y segunda ¿de donde mierda has sacado que yo me podría alegrar de verte?

- jooo, que ánimos- miró a su pariente. Eran sumamente parecidos físicamente, como si alguien los hubiera calcado y luego hubiera arreglado algunos detalles, por supuesto a él convirtiéndolo en un sex simbol mientras que a su primo en un intento de ello. Sonrió cínicamente y comenzó a picarlo con uno de sus dedos.- ¿Qué te ha pasado para andar con ese hermoso ánimo?

- No te interesa y si sigues haciendo eso, te voy a cortar los...- no alcanzó a terminar por que Sai se había alejado y lo había quedando fijamente- ¿Que diablos te pasa? ¿Tengo un payaso pintado en la cara?

- Lo que a ti te falta es un buen polvo.- dijo sin más, sonrió de nuevo y sabiendo que su vida corría peligro, desapareció del lugar. Se volteó antes de entrar a clases, vio la cara de estupefacción de Sasuke y definitivamente supo que lo que había dicho era verdad.

Y como varios en este instituto, su símpatico primo también le iban los hombres. Así que ya tenía al candidato perfecto para el hermano de Ino, sabía perfectamente que Sasuke se negaría pero ¿para algo estaba el dinero no?

**Continuará**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Notas finales: ¿Les ha gustado la historia? ¿Se animan a dejar un review? Que entre más review tenga más largo serán los capitulos y me tardare menos creo xDD ¡gracias por leer! ¡hasta el proximo!


	2. Track 2

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y TODOS sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama principal de este fanfic esta basada en la película de mismo título… yo sólo soy una fan con mucho tiempo libre y problemas de personalidad.

**Notas iniciales: **Sólo quiero darles las gracias a todos los que dejaron un lindo review (abajo los respondo) y decir que desde este capitulo se puede apreciar más las diferencias con la película…espero que hayan sido para mejor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**10 cosas que odio de ti**

**Track 2**

Ino estaba preocupada, muy preocupada. Después de la conversación con su novio había decidido saltarse la siguiente clase y pensar en lo que haría. El plan de Sakura le agradaba en cierta forma, le gustaba la idea de ver a su hermano con alguien; siempre se veía tan sólo y si no fuera por Gaara-nisan –como lo llamaba ella por cariño- no tendría amigos. Suspiro y fijó su vista en el patio del instituto.

Su hermano se merecía ser feliz y si para eso debía tener de novio a un chico, ella lo aceptaría. Además ¿Qué mal tenía que a su aniki le gustarán los chicos? ¿No por eso dejaría de ser su aniki cierto?

Estaba decidido, ella necesitaba salir y para eso su hermano necesitaría un novio.

Se acomodo en la banca, en la cual llevaba unos veinte minutos sentada y de su mochila sacó un lápiz y un cuaderno. Si quería que todo diera provecho necesitaba buscarle pretendientes que tuvieran oportunidades, que compartieran gustos o por lo menos que también les atrajeran los chicos… pero ahí estaba la traba en el plan de Ino. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella los gustos de los chicos de último curso?

Sai, él iba a tener que ayudar necesariamente. Era el único que apoyaría el plan y que estuviera en tercero, por que con Gaara-nisan no podría contar. Si con sólo decirle parte de su plan, el pelirrojo correría a contarle a su hermano: no tenían secretos entre ellos. Por eso hubiera sido el cómplice perfecto pero no se prestaría para ello; no había mucho que hacerle a la situación. Sai tendría que cumplir lo que dijo hace un rato de buscar futuros semes y traerle los pretendientes, que ella misma iba a seleccionar al indicado. Y haría lo que fuera, si era necesario pagarle para que saliera con su hermano, todo con tal de que ella pueda salir durante este mes. Eso sí rezaba para que su hermano no la matará si se llegara a enterar.

- ¡Ino te estaba buscando!- gritó una voz a sus espaldas y ella guardó rápidamente el cuaderno. Se volteo y se encontró con un completo desconocido.

- ¿Sí?- consultó con una sonrisa a pesar de que no tenía ni la mínima idea de quien era aquel chico.

- Bueno, esto yo…quería pedirte…-el chico respiro profundamente y decidió cambiar de tema.-El sensei me mando a buscarte.

- ¿el sensei?- preguntó confundida, si ella no se equivocaba Asuma estaba con licencia médica.- ¿No que estaba enfermo?

- emmm…pues es que ahora esta bien.- sonrió nerviosamente el castaño.-bueno, yo ya me voy…Nos vemos- y así rápidamente desapareció.

_-"Qué chico más raro, nunca lo había visto_"- la chica se levantó de la banca y tomo su mochila.- ¡Esta decidido antes del baile de primavera mi hermano tendrá novio!

La rubia se encamino por el patio hacia la sala de Inlgés para ver si de verdad Asuma estaba e iba tan concentrada en su nuevo plan que no se percató del chico castaño que la seguía con la vista. Él realmente iba a pedirle una cita pero se sintió cohibido y tuvo que inventarle lo del sensei, esperaba que Ino no se enojara y no quisiera volver a hablarle; aun que en realidad apenas cruzaban palabras. Suspiró cansado y se dirigió a su salón de clases.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- ¿Y bien alguien quiere opinar sobre el texto que acabo de leer?- preguntó el profesor con una sonrisa ignorando la mano del rubio que se levantaba cada vez más alto. ¿Alguien además del señor todo lo sé?

- ¡HEY!- alegó el rubio inflando los mofletes y bajando la mano.- si quiero aportar, no debería ignorarme-ttebayo.

- ¿Dijo algo señor Uzumaki?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, como le gustaba molestar a ese rubio.- Por que yo no he escuchado nada

- Eso si que no- ttebayo.- se paró bruscamente de su asiento y se acercó peligrosamente al profesor.- ¡DIGAME CUAL ES SU PROBLEMA CONMIGO EBIZU-SENSEI!

El profesor miró como los otros alumnos se revolvían incómodos y miró con inocencia al ojizaul.- ¿yo? ¿Problema contigo?

- no me venga a joder ahora, dígame cual es su maldito problema-ttebayo.- el rubio tomó de la camisa al sensei y lo miro con odio.- ¿Acaso le hice algo?

- Pues, para ser sincero.- el hombre bufo y luego volvió a sonreír.- Sí, tu sola presencia me molesta así que ahora afuera Uzumaki.

- ¡¡¿EHHH?!!- soltó sorprendido al sensei y este solo le apuntó la puerta, tomó cabreado su mochila y salió del lugar.- maldito Ebizu, maldito instituto, maldita discriminación.

El rubio ya no soportaba más la situación, siempre ese profesor lo sacaba de quicio. ¿Qué le costaba darle la palabra? ¿Por qué demonios no lo tomaba en cuenta? Bufó molesto y se encamino hasta la azotea, ese era el único lugar donde nadie lo podía molestar y donde podía disfrutar del paisaje amenamente.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encamino hasta el barandal pero para su suerte alguien ya estaba ahí y para rematar durmiendo. Miró con odio al pelinegro y pensó por un segundo tirarle la mochila para sólo ver su reacción, pero no. Se debía controlar, él no era un delincuente como lo creían, sólo era un poco….hiperactivo. Sí, eso hiperactivo y un poco despistado.

Miró por última vez a aquel chico de piel blanca y cruzó la puerta para bajar a la escalera de emergencia. Se sentó de mala forma en los escalones de más arriba y refunfuñando sacó su reproductor de música, en su caso el dicho "la música calma a las bestias" le venía como anillo al dedo. Su música era lo único que podía calmarlo por ahora.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sai estaba tranquilamente en clases viendo con diversión el asiento vació del rubio, sin dudas Naruto era perfecto para su primo. Tenían caracteres tan diferentes, tan opuestos que sólo el hecho de intentar juntarles se le planteaba como un gran desafío. Y Uchiha Sai amaba los desafíos.

Naruto era alegre, impulsivo y optimista. En cambio Sasuke era lúgubre, paciente y pesimista, o por lo menos eso era ahora ya que Sai tenía en mente que con un poquito de ayuda por parte de Naruto, su primo se podría volver humano, aun que sea un poco. Volvió a sonreír y se concentró en el dibujo de su croquera, en él se podía ver aun chico con corte de cacatúa ser molestado por otro de cabellos desordenados.

Pasó la hora de Literatura y por fin pudo salir en busca de su queridísimo familiar, caminaba impaciente por los corredores sin logro alguno. Hasta que se le iluminó la mente y recordó que Sasuke no tenía clases el bloque anterior y lo más probable fuera que estaba durmiendo en la azotea. "_Que vago_" Pensó y se dirigió al lugar antes dicho.

- ¡¿Uchiha-bastardo estás----?!- gritó desde la puerta de la azotea, intentando irritar a su pariente pero de repente recordó que ahora debía convencerlo de que aceptara el trato que venía a proponerle y lo mejor era encontrarlo de buen humor.

Caminó en busca de su primo pero no lo veía, estaba a punto de gritar nuevamente hasta que digamos pisó algo, yo diría mejor a "alguien".

- ¡jodido hijo de puta!- exclamo al sentir como le pisaban todo el brazo y al percatarse que se trataba de Sai no hizo más que enfurecerse el triple.- ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para venir a pisarme?! ¡Maldito Sai!

- jooo primo adorado, que cruel eres conmigo.- hizo un puchero que realmente resulto una mueca escalofriante y se sentó al lado del enfadado Sasuke.- y yo que te vengo a proponer un hermoso trato…

- ¿Qué trato?- se calmo un poco y miro desconfiado a su primo.- si quieres dinero no tengo, tampoco te voy a prestar mi auto y menos te voy a ayudar a ligarte una mujerzuela…-se comenzó a alejar de su primo ya que comenzaba a poner esa sonrisa que tanto miedo le daba, ¿dije miedo? Debo estar mal, Uchiha Sasuke nunca tiene miedo menos de una basura como Sai.

- que mal imagen tienes de mí, primito.- Sai hizo ademán con la mano para que se acercará y el moreno ni siquiera se movió, sólo arqueo una ceja incrédulo.- ya, lo admito…tal vez no taaan equivocada pero esta vez es distinto. Esta vez tú ganas también.

- ¿Y que se supone que quieres? Digo para saber, no voy a hacer cualquier cosa…- suspiró- incluso no debería ni siquiera escucharte…pero bueno…¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Quiero que conquistes a Uzumaki.- dijo sin más, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sasuke, él sabía que Sai salía con la chica Uzumaki por que entonces le pedía que la conquistara…

- No te entiendo… ¿No andas tú de novio con ella?- preguntó sin poder aguantar la curiosidad.- ¿Acaso ya no te gusta? o ya sé…-sonrió- ¿te engaño no?

- Sasukito creo que me entendiste mal, yo nunca hablé de Ino-san.- ahora fue momento de que el sonriera.- yo me refiero al hermano.

- ¡¿Qué?!- miro incrédulo a su primo, bromeaba si creía que a él le iba los hombres…aun que tal vez no tanto. Se dio un zape mental por aquel pensamiento- A mí no me van los hombre ¬¬

- ¿A no?- puso una sonrisa inocente- Yo estaba seguro que sí…además Naruto-kawaii no se queda atrás…

-¿Naruto-kawaii?- el apodo se le hacía muy cariñosito para alguien a quien él tuviera que conquistar, aquí había algo más.- en el caso de que aceptará…¿Para que necesitas que lo haga?

- mmmm, fácil. Sus padres no dejan salir a Ino-san si él no sale, así que mientras tu lo sacas no sé….a pasear- cerró los ojos y sonrió pervertidamente.- yo me puedo ligar a su hermana tranquilo.

- Eres asqueroso ¿Lo sabias?- dijo con una mueca, se avergonzaba de ser pariente de alguien como Sai. Es que lo que quería hacer era caer muy bajo.- ¿Ino sabe lo que piensas hacer?

- Pero si fue idea de Sakura-fea, la mejor amiga de Ino-san. Ella está de acuerdo.

- uff, la hermana que se gasta el pobre diablo de ese Uzumaki.- miró concentrado a sus manos y luego continuo.- Me niego, esto hasta para ti es un exceso

- ¡Pero si te voy a pagar!- alegó en su defensa pero el otro moreno negó con la cabeza ignorándolo.- ¿Tu no querías ir a la universidad de Konoha? Yo sé que la matricula es costosa, y que mantener la carrera que tu quieres, lo es aún más ¿no?

Sasuke se quedo helado, eso era verdad. La matricula de dicha universidad costaba demasiado para sus recursos y conseguir una beca era casi imposible; si con suerte tenía para la matricula no tenía idea como pagaría el resto del año, por eso mismo tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo a escondidas… ¿A que pretendía llegar Sai diciéndole esto?

- Si aceptas y entretienes a Naruto-kawaii hasta final de semestre..son sólo tres meses…- sonrió para sus adentros, al parecer la táctica de la universidad si lo iba a salvar como había predicho antes.- yo te pago el primer semestre….

-¿Qué?- dijo abriendo notoriamente los ojos, eso eran más de 30.000 dólares. Imposible que Sai tenga ese dinero.- Estas de broma, tú no tienes tanto dinero….

- Yo tal vez no, pero con la ayuda de Ino-san puedo hacer algo….Su familia tiene dinero ¿lo sabias?

- Ajá, esa es una de las razones por que sales con ella ¿no?- bufó nuevamente molesto.- insisto que eres un maldito bastardo

- Si fuera así ¿Qué te importa a ti?- respiro profundamente e intento ignorar los comentarios ofensivos de su primo, tenía que controlarse si quería llegar a un trato.- A ti el que te debe importar es el hermano….¿que dices hay trato? Recuerda como tu mismo dijiste es mucho dinero…te beneficia mucho...

¿Qué hacía? Necesitaba el dinero pero la idea de engañar a un tonto inocente le hacía mal, ni siquiera conocía al tal Naruto pero sabría que nadie sería feliz de ser engañado así…pero el dinero era tentador. Suspiro y cerró los ojos para pensar mejor. No era necesario que llegarán a más con el rubio, sólo debía sacarlo a pasear ¿Nada más que eso no?

- ¡Maldición! necesito el estúpido dinero.- se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Sai, este la iba a agarrar pero Sasuke la retiro.- Acepto, pero que quede claro…lo hago sólo por el dinero. NO POR TI ¿esta bien?

Sai sonrió con una mal mueca de satisfacción y rápidamente abrazó a su primo, este lo alejo de un manotazo y se fue del lugar rápidamente. No quería seguir conversando con ese idiota, ya se sentía mal por lo que había aceptado hacer.

"_Sólo espero que luego no me arrepienta de esto_" Pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

…_Continuará…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Notas finales: **¿ven que Sasukito sólo aceptará por que realmente lo necesita? Sí no iba a ser tan bastardo de aceptar por que le apetecía, si también tiene corazón el muy maldito xDD ya mejor no lo trataré mal para eso ya tiene a su anti-fanclub que lo amenazan diariamente jeje..Desde el próximo capitulo tendremos mayor participación de Naru—chan, es que por ahora debía dejar claro la situación de Sasuke….

Perdón por lo corto pero es que ando con poco tiempo ya que creo que en un ratito me cortan internet TT-TT pero no se preocupen que si no tengo internet, soy capaz de partir al ciber para subirles el tercero xDD

¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews y aquí respondo! - en serio que alucine con tantos en el primer capitulo ;D espero que sigan asi +w+

**aNNyTa xikis08** : jooo que bueno que te haya encantado!! :D gracias por ser mi primer review, espero que sea el primero de muchos mhahahaha -comienza a reir malvadamente con una linterna-

**minoru-hyuuga:** jejeje lo que hizo Sai pues se sabrá pero deberás esperar, igual que todos. Aun que yo creo que se tardará en salir, mmm le quitaría un poco el encanto si saliera de inmediato. Gracias por comentar

**honki**: +w+!! también es una de mis peliculas favortiaaaasss!! (mente: eso es obvio idiota ¬¬ por algo has hecho este fic xD) muchas gracias por los ánimos y obvio que lo seguiré no me perdonaría dejar las cosas así, que bueno que soy perseverante ^^ y por supuesto si dejas muuuuuchos reviews me tardare menos n0n ¡amo los reviews! (reviewfolica? XD)

**Selene Mindthelay**: jeje yo también me reí al imaginar/escribir esa escena. Ya que yo hice algo parecido, como puse en el fic yo recibi esa clase y tambien la practike a una amiga xDD, imaginar que ahora ella ve un lapiz azul y uno amarillo y grita jojojoo, respecto a lo otro Sai es así, como digo en el fic un fulano xDD, obviamente todos sabemos que él no siente y sólo tiene juguetes para pasar el ocio, que de ahí tengan algunos distintos usos es muy diferente. Un ejemplo: Sasuke es el juguete irritable de Sai xD

**haneko-chan**: sisisi Sai sabe de lo que habla! (me encanta xP) si todos sabemos que el Uchiha es un reprimido, mirá que tener a Naru y no hacer nada!! (en el anime/manga)hay que estar bien ciego...bueno que mas da..en este fic espero que no sea asi. Muchas gracias por el consejo, lo tomare en cuenta y por supuesto espero verte seguidito por aquí.

**sayukira**: hoooo gracias por decir que esta bien adaptada T/T!! ya me temía que me hubiera quedado ¿raro? xDD bueno supongo que actualizare rápido ya que no tengo mucho que hacer durante estos días (*O* estoy de vacasiones)

**Dark-ekin**: jooo esa son unas realmente buenas preguntas!! "¿Que demonios le hizo Sai a Naru? ¿Que hará Sasuke si se entera?" pues a la primera es secreto hasta que lo publique y la segunda pues, supongo como Sasu odia a Sai y es un posesivo de &%$$ lo más probable es que lo mate xDD (naah mentira , aun no lo sé -w-Uu)

**kami-sama**: ¡¿DIOS ME HA DEJADO UN REVIEW?!! -se desmaya ero se levanta rapidamente- jooo esto es emocionante +w+!! muchas gracias por pasar respetad kami-sama!! jooo en serio te parecio "muy,muy,pero muy bueno" *O* eso quiere decir que tengo futurooo ¡muchas gracias!

**akari uzumaki**: jajaja tambien opino que Sasuke es raro (aun que un raro muy sexy) y no te preocupes si hay que tener partes tristes (cosa que intentare evitar) serán las necesarias y por supuesto tendras el suficiente humor para pasarlas ^^.

**sakuris**: si si despues lo descubrirás, espero poner varias escenas de la peli y crear algunas (muchas) más. ¿No queremos que quede igual cierto? No tendría emoción jejeje ¡gracias por leer gracias a ti supere la barrera de los dos dígitos!

**Chantilly Vreyes**: wiii gracias por animarte a dejar review!! ¡¡me encanta que lo hagan!! Y lo que más me encanta de todo es que te haya gustado ^^ ¡espero verte pronto por aqui!

**Babi-chan**: jooo podría responderte una cosa tan larga!! esk realmente alucine con tu review, era tan laaaaaaargo –babea- que me emocione de solo ver tantas letras xDD, asi que intentare resumir un poco mi respuesta o tal ves te termine mandando un pm ¿quien sabe? asi que por ahora pondre solo las caritas que representan mis reacciones: O_OUU, o-oUu. xDD, , u-uUUUuu, n-n, n0n, +w+, +0+!!!!!! esas fueron mis reacciones, sí definitivamente te envio un pm xDD joooo que se me hace tarde.

**4ivir-pink:** gracias por comentar y es seguro que le seguire hechando muchas ganas a este fic! ¡me entusiasma muchisímo!

**Naruko Ninja Z**: jejeje espero no desilucionarte, y que este cap te haya gustado...si no em dices y me pego un zape, ens erio cualquier critica es bienvenida

¡¡Nos vemos en el próximo!!

**EDIT 25/01: he cambiado la suma de dinero ya que me han dicho que era muy poco para una universidad "cara", tomen en cuenta por favor que soy una persona que no se maneja en dolares....sólo lo he puesto en esa unidad que era más....universal**


	3. Track 3

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y TODOS sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama principal de este fanfic esta basada en la película de mismo título… yo sólo soy una fan con mucho tiempo libre y problemas de personalidad.

**Notas iniciales: Miles de disculpas, me atrasé un par de días ya que tuve que darmelas de niñera…y supondrán que no podía escribir con un niño a mi cuidado u-u…tuve una equivocación en el cap anterior que ya arregle, el precio era muy bajo según mis fuentes…. Es que como no me manejo en dolares me confundí mucho y con ayuda de una amiga pude poner un precio decente…y que casi morí al ver el numero…asi que por favor lean de nuevo esa parte….aun que acá lo volveré a nombrar…**

**10 cosas que odio de tí**

**Track 3**

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Sasuke había aceptado salir con el chico Uzumaki, en esos tres días se había replanteado sus posturas y opiniones. ¿Desde cuando a él le importaba un completo desconocido? Cuando había _conversado_ con su primo extrañamente andaba demasiado…considerado. Pero es que la forma que tenía Sai de tratar a los demás le cabreaba de una forma impresionante, el muy bastardo sólo jugaba con la gente. De seguro eso lo había aprendido de uno de sus famosos libros o talvez lo aprendió en las vacaciones que pasaba con su hermano Itachi. En todo caso ¿A quien le importaba?

Sólo interesaba conocer al dichoso Uzumaki Naruto, el afortunado que tendría el privilegio de que él lo conquistara…¿había dicho conquistar? No, sólo iba a distraerlo, sí eso, distraerlo para poder tener el dinero para sus estudios. Aun que había una traba en el plan de Sasuke…no tenía ni la mínima idea de quien era el hermano de Ino, ni siquiera conocía a la tal Ino. Bufó molesto y se levanto de su ya famoso lugar de siesta: la azotea del instituto.

- Parece que voy a tener que empezar con este trabajito…-suspiró con pereza y se arreglo el cabello con flojera.- y con lo bien que estaba durmiendo…

Se levantó por completo del suelo, arreglo su ropa y tomo su cartera. Miró por última vez la vista que le ofrecía el lugar y se dirigió con lentitud al comedor de la institución. Había quedado con Sai para conocer a la hermana de su objetivo, para que le hablara un poco del tal Naruto y ver como podían arreglar lo de la forma de pago. Caminaba como siempre, con la cartera en una de sus manos, la otra en un bolsillo y con una calma que a cualquiera le resultaría desesperante…sin embargo esa calma poco le duro.

- ¡Alcánzame si puedes _zorrito_!- gritó un chico mientras pasaba corriendo a su lado y le golpeaba levemente el hombro, lo miró con mala cara y se fijo que llevaba más de una mochila, de seguro el dueño era aquel _zorrito._- ¿Vamos o es que ya no puedes más? ¡ERES TAN LENTO COMO IMAGINABA!

- ¡QUE AHORA TE ATRAPO-TTEBAYO!- otro chico paso corriendo histéricamente tras el anterior, esta vez no sólo le rozaron el hombro si no que lo habían empujado sacándolo del camino. Miró con una gran vena al maldito rubio y refunfuño una sarta de maldiciones, estaba demasiado lejos para ir a golpearlo por su falta. ¡Mira que empujar a Uchiha Sasuke!

Anoto al rubio en su lista de venganzas que era encabezada por dos de sus familiares, su hermano y su primo, en ella también estaba la pesada de Sakura, el estupido director pervertido, la vieja alcohólica de su jefa y los amigos raritos de su hermano. Continuó su camino hasta dar con la mesa de su pariente y divisar en ella dos personas más, reconoció a la odiosa de Sakura y supuso que la otra chica era Uzumaki Ino.

Sai lo saludo con un fuerte golpe en el hombro que no tardo en responder, Sakura chilló como siempre y la rubia lo miraba inquisidoramente. Se sentó en una silla ni muy cercana ni muy alejada y miró desinteresado a los demás.

- Bien Ino-san, te presento a tu futuro cuñado.- dijo el pelinegro mirando con una sonrisa a su novia y rompiendo el silencio que se había formado desde la llegada de Sasuke.

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡SAI TÚ ESTAS ENFERMO!- exclamo Sakura histérica, no.. no podía ser…su Sasuke-kun no podía ser gay.- pe...pero si él no…es gay…

Todos la miraron, primero Sai que no sabía como el mundo aun dudaba de aquel hecho, luego Ino que ya se lo esperaba…siempre los chicos guapos son homosexuales o tienen novia y por último Sasuke, que ya no sabía que decir….él ni se enteraba si era gay o no…sólo quería terminar con este rollo lo antes posible.

-¿tu primo? ¿Me estas diciendo que ÉL va ser el que conquiste a mi hermano?- la chica lo miró arqueado las cejas, entre todos los chicos del lugar él había escogido al único que era más insociable que su propio hermano.- ¿bromeas no?

- ¿Y por que lo haría? ¿acaso le crees muy poca cosa para tu niisan?-contesto con más preguntas, ignorando la cara de ida que tenía Sakura.- Sé que es un poco insufrible, renegado social, autista, peleonero, caprichoso, frío, vago…

- Sai, ya basta. No ayudas.- dijo cortándolo el otro Uchiha con una vena que amenazaba con explotar.- ¿Y bien tú eres la que me contrata no?

- s…sí.- dijo algo cohibida por los ojos oscuros.- Sai me contó cuanto te ofreció, es una suma bastante considerable para el trabajo que vas a hacer…30.000 dolares no es poco dinero…pero estoy dispuesta a pagártelo con una condición.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto directamente, a él no le habían dicho nada de una condición.- Sai no dijo nada…

- es que yo no lo sabía- sonrió- si la que manda aquí es Ino-san, ella paga…ella ordena.

- Así es, además no es nada complicado. -suspiro y miro de reojo la cara desanimada de su amiga, al final a ella le gustaba mucho Sasuke y era todo un golpe enterarse que era gay. Volvió la vista al par Uchiha.- la condición es que no lo hagas sufrir..

- ¿Qué no lo haga sufrir?- dio una pequeña carcajada.- Me estas pagando a mí, un completo desconocido, para que salga con tu hermano sin que él sepa que lo haces ¿y me dices que no le haga daño?

- Exacto.- ahora Ino sonrió.- Veo a mi hermano llorar aun que sea una sola vez por tí y se acaba el dinero, tu oportunidad de ir a aquella universidad y me encargo personalmente que tu vida sea un asco.

Sai miró sorprendido a su novia, no se esperaba algo así de su parte. Nunca creyó que la chica le dijera eso a su primo y menos con aquel tono amenazador, observo como el rostro de su primo se fruncía para luego sonreír con maldad.

- Así que me harías la vida un asco…interesante.- Junto sus manos y se apoyo en ellas.- bien, acepto. Si veo que la cosa anda mal me alejare, eso si quiero que quede claro que quiero que me pagues semanal.

- ¿Semanal?

- Sí, no me voy a arriesgar que en el último momento te arrepientas y no me des ni un dolar.- la observo fijamente.- así que quiero que me pagues semanal.

- Como quieras, tú sólo cumple con tu trabajo y yo cumpliré con mi parte.- la chica saco un billete de 100 y lo puso sobre la mesa.- este es el adelanto.

El pelinegro tomo el dinero y se lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón, giró su vista al espíritu en vida de Sakura para pronto ignorarla y luego miró a Sai, que como si no hubieran hablado nada jugaba con el pelo de la rubia.

- Bien, lo último. ¿Cómo es Masuto?

- Es Naruto- corrigió la chica para luego buscar con su mirada a su hermano.- mira ahí esta, es el rubio.

La rubia apunto hacia el costado más alejado de la cafetería, ahí se encontraban dos chicos de último año, un pelirrojo y un rubio. El rubio parecía estar explicando algo y el pelirrojo parecía ignorarlo concentrado en su lectura. Sasuke volteó sobre su silla para ver el lugar donde apuntaba y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba del dobe que lo había empujado hace un rato, dio un pequeño gruñido.

¿Tenía que ser justamente él? Es que kami-sama lo odiaba…aun que debía admitir que el rubio no estaba mal, para nada mal. Se golpeo mentalmente por aquel pensamiento y se giró para ver a la chica Uzumaki nuevamente.

- Entonces, teniendo todo claro, procedo a retirarme y empezar con mi trabajo…

- Que tengas suerte…-Sai volvió a poner esa sonrisa cínica- la necesitarás…_y mucho_.

Sin responder se levantó del lugar y camino como si nada hacia donde se encontraba el otro grupo..

-¡que te digo que un día lo voy a matar-ttebayo! no puede andar robándome la mochila en todo momento..ya me he contenido bastante..-Naruto apretaba los puños enojado mientras Gaara solo se dedicaba a asentir, era lo mismo todos los días…Kiba secuestraba la mochila del ojiazul, este corría como desesperado tras él, lo alcanzaba, lo golpeaba y luego se iba a quejar…de que debía castigarlo más fuerte la próxima vez.

- ¿Uzumaki Naruto no?- preguntó la voz de Sasuke, ya conociendo la respuesta y sentándose a su lado.

Ambos giraron la vista al pelinegro que sin autorización se había sentado con ellos y ahora miraba fijamente a Naruto, no les gustaba nada esa sonrisa arrogante que tenía y aquella forma de observar al rubio.

- Sí, soy yo.- dijo cortante y mirándolo mal.- ¿Y a ti quien te dio autorización para sentarte en esta mesa-ttebayo?

- ¿La necesito? Está mesa es propiedad del instituto, me puedo sentar donde me de la gana.- sonrió arrogante y miró ahora al pelirrojo dándole a entender que se fuera.- ¿Te importa?

- ¿Disculpa? Tu llegaste sin ser invitado, él único que debe irse eres tu Uchiha.- dijo arrastrando la palabra como si fuera un insulto.

-¡¿UCHIHA?!- gritó sorprendido el kitsune para luego hacer una mal mueca de enojo.- ¿Eres algo del maldito de Sai no?

- Veo que conoces al bastardo de mi primo.- se acomodo en el lugar ignorando por completo la cara de enojo de Naruto y las miradas asesinas de Gaara.- Me pregunto por que razón será…

- Así que tu primo ¿ne?- Naruto apretó los puños, odiaba demasiado ese apellido.- ¿Y se puede saber que demonios te trae a hablarme? ¿Él te mando?

- Ese no me manda, vine por que yo quise.- se fijó como el rubio apretaba los puños y arqueo una ceja.- ¿De donde se conocen?

- Que te importa-ttebayo.- corrió la mirada hacia su amigo y con una seña se levantaron de la mesa.- Mejor no te acerques a nosotros _Uchiha_.

- Eso es, si no quieres ver tu cara rediseñada.- Gaara también se levanto y tomo su bolso.- No queremos tener que lastimar la cara de un chica….

- ¡¿Qué HAS DICHO?!- El pelinegro se paro rápidamente y agarró del brazo al pelirrojo.-¡repítelo idiota!

- Dije que no quiero lastimar la cara de una chica y tu eres el único idiota.- sonrió petulante y pronto el puño del Uchiha se encontró estampado a su rostro. Sasuke sonrió arrogante y se limpio el puño como teniendo una mancha.

- ¡maldito!- Naruto corrió hasta su amigo que había caído al suelo de la fuerza del golpe.- ¡Uchiha ahora no te vas de margaritas!

Y así Uzumaki se lanzó con todo su arsenal de golpes a matar al Uchiha, la pelea no tardo en tener espectadores y que muchos comenzaran a apostar a uno de los dos. Naruto era conocido como un matón y Sasuke como un poderoso peleador; un golpe en la quijada, una patada en el estomago y otro golpe en el pecho. Ambos cayeron al suelo para continuar con la igualada pelea.

-¡Dale fuerte Uzumaki!- Naruto no se hizo de esperar y siguiendo el consejo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la cara del pelinegro.

-¡Golpéalo en el estomago Uchiha!- grito un chico de cabellos blanquecinos mientras veía como el moreno se recuperaba y se limpiaba la sangre del labio.

-¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo!- se escuchaban más gritos sin preferencia alguna, sólo querían que unos de los dos ganara. Ya daba lo mismo la razón de la pelea, se estaba poniendo bueno…

El rubio dio otro golpe en el rostro y Uchiha no tardo en corresponderlo, rompiéndole el labio al menor. Una patada más al estomago y otra al cuerpo. Ambos jadeaban pero no tenían ni la más mínima motivación para detener la pelea, no hasta que alguno se diera por vencido o perdiera.

- Ya ríndete dobe no puedes ganarme.- dijo el ojinegro tomando del cuello de la camiseta al rubio.- Esto ya está decidido.

- ¡Ni lo digas!- cambio rápidamente la postura en la que se encontraban dejando al Uchiha ahora abajo.- ¿Qué decías teme?

- Que te rindas.- golpeó con su cabeza la de Naruto y se libro del agarre.- Lo digo sólo por que no te mereces que yo te mate aquí…

Se limpió la sangre de la frente y se puso de pie preparándose de nuevo para el ataque.

- como quisieras baka, pero no te daré el gusto…- sonrió.- primero derrótame.

- Ya has rugido, usurantokachi.- Y de nuevo a la pelea.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos más hasta que ambos ya apenas se levantaban, todos ya sentían el fin de la pelea cerca. Un último golpe y esto quedaría decidido. Se escucharon más gritos de apoyo y de repente todo quedo en silencio.

- Naruto y Sasuke…-un hombre de pelo plateado se puso frente a ambos parando sus acciones de inmediato.- a la oficina del director y no quiero replicas.

Continuará

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Notas finales: **

**LoL Kakashi al rescate!! xDD****¿Qué pasa con la seguridad del instituto? ¿Es que nadie podía detenerlos? ¿De verdad se iban a matar a golpes? Quien sabe….me encanta la forma que tiene Sasu para conquistar a Naru, ¿Qué mejor que matarse a golpes para comenzar una relación? ¿Dónde demonios estaban Ino y Sai que no hicieron nada para detener la pelea? ¿Por qué Gaara no hizo nada tampoco? ¿Sasuke logrará conquistar a Naruto? ¿Quién era el castaño del capitulo anterior?**

**Muchas preguntas - tal vez algunas se respondan en el próximo capitulo y otras las dejare para que ustedes opinen n-n, ahora que estuve leyendo las reglas me dice que no pudo responder reviews aquí, así que las dudas las responderé por reply y las cosas importantes o que se repitan por acá… **

**De nuevo muchas gracias a tods los que leen este fic y dejan sus lindos reviews: minoru-hyuuga, Naruko Ninja Z, sakuris, Chantilly Vreyes, sayukira, akari uzumaki, Dark-ekin, Babbi-chan, Tameko-chan, honki y xXxAle21xXx... también a los que leen este fic pero sin dejar review me agregan a favoritos n.n**

**¡Gracias nuevamente y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!  
¡nee recuerden dejarme reviews que me hacen tanta ilusión *-*!

* * *

  
****ATENCION: desde hoy 3 de febrero hasta cercanos al 25 del mismo mes, estare de vacasiones. Razón por la cual no tendré una compu a mano y no podre actualizar...lo siento muchisimo pero espero volver con más fuerza...más historias y por supuesto con más actualizacones. Les agradezco de antemano la espera  
**


	4. Track 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto y TODOS sus personajes son propiedad del famoso Masashi Kishimoto, mangaka que idolatro por su extraña imaginación que cada semana me hace gritar. La trama central de este fanfic esta basada en la película de mismo nombre.**

**Notas iniciales: Millones de gracias a todos lo que han seguido este fic… no saben lo feliz que soy al ver que el contador de reviews y hits sube y sube…¡me hacen tan inmensamente feliz! Les pido mil veces perdón, no pude actualizar por x razón personal…que prefiero no comentar por que es tema del pasado pero no se preocupen aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo y entre estos dos días subiré el quinto…intentaré que sea lo antes posible. **

**Ahora sólo me queda esperar que les guste este track n_n**

**10 cosas que odio de tí**

**Track 4**

Llevaban unos veinte minutos esperando a que el dichoso director se dignara a dejarlos irse del lugar, alegando que estaba demasiado ocupado escribiendo su novela y que era un hit y que debía entregar el tomo lo antes posible, ect, ect…conclusión: estaban irritados tratando de matarse con la mirada mientras esperaban a que los atendieran bajo la vigilia de halcón de Kakashi-sensei.

- Todo es tu culpa teme- dijo el rubio en un susurro que el nombrado pudo escuchar perfectamente soltando un gruñido como respuesta.- Si no te hubieras acercado nunca a hablarnos…Gaara nunca hubiera dicho eso y tú nunca lo hubieras golpeado…y yo no habría tenido que defenderlo-ttebayo…maldito Uchiha..

- Más cuidado con mi apellido…- dijo reconociendo el deje de insulto que traía el tono del rubio.- además no es mi culpa que TU amigo sea una nenaza que no se pueda defender solo.

- ¡Atrévete a decir eso de nuevo y te reformo la cara a golpes-dattebayo!- dijo el ojiazul parándose bruscamente del lugar que tenía, acaparando la mirada seria de su vigilante.

- Naruto…- dijo autoritario el peliplateado haciendo que el rubio recobrara su lugar y apretara los puños enojado.

- Já..Parece que no eres tan rudo.- el moreno hizo su típica sonrisa de arrogancia y poniendo los brazos en su nuca…intentó dormir. Es que con su trabajo de segundo tiempo y los estudios no le quedaba tiempo para dormir adecuadamente en su casa.

- mira quien lo dice…- observó la acción del Uchiha y se sorprendió al ver que este se disponía a dormir.- ¿oe teme estas durmiendo?

- No, estoy bailando zamba.- dijo sarcástico sin abrir los ojos y si los hubiera abierto, habría visto los ojos en blanco de Naruto.- ¿Y a ti que te importa que haga yo?

- que pesado…yo sólo preguntaba dattebayo.- dijo con un puchero tomando la misma posición del mayor.- es que tienes unas ojeras que ni con maquillaje se te salen…

- ¿Maquillaje? ¿No es eso de chicas?- dijo esta vez abriendo los ojos y sonriendo petulante.- ah no me digas…te gustan esas cosas ¿no?

- ¡Eres un baka! ¡yo sólo lo decía por que..por que!.- dijo sin saber como explicar que un fotógrafo sabe de esas cosas…y que pues si conocía sobre maquillajes por que ayudaban mucho a la hora de tomar una buena fotografía.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto mirando fijamente al rubio, haciéndolo poner más nervioso.

- Pues…- ¿Qué más? ¿Por qué debía estar contestándole a él?- no te importa.

- como quieras…- volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentar recobrar el sueño..aun que ya le parecía imposible con las interrupciones del menor, ahora que lo pensaba ¿no debería estar aprovechando la situación? ¿y consiguiendo por lo menos una cita?

- oe teme ¿Por qué duermes?- pregunto curioso, es que se le hacía extraño que alguien durmiera a esas horas…eran cerca de las tres de la tarde…¿no podía tener sueño cierto?- Es que… pues no es normal-ttebayo.

- ¿Y quien dice que no?- pregunto arrugando el entrecejo haciendo que Naruto se fijara como su rostro se ponía con una mueca interesante. Sasuke se sintió observado y abrió los ojos mirando seriamente al rubio.- ¿y tú que me miras tan fijamente? ¿Acaso te gusto o qué?

-¡¿TÚ GUSTARME?!- gritó muy fuerte esta vez llevándose un reclamo de la secretaria del director que lo miraba como queriendo matarlo.- gomen, Shizune-nechan.- dijo haciendo una reverencia a la chica y mirando con odio al pelinegro.- mira las idioteces que dices…yo no soy gay…

- A pues yo sí.- sonrió inocentemente viendo que reacción causaban esas palabras en el rubio, se había sorprendido y lo miraba nervioso, así que al final si era gay pero no lo admitía…mira que idiota.- ¿no tiene nada de malo cierto?

- ¿en..en serio?- pregunto esperanzado, pues Naruto si que lo era pero por vergüenza no se lo decía a nadie y ahora venía el Uchiha y lo admitía como si no fuera nada…tal vez el teme no fuera tan malo. Se golpeó la cabeza con una mano por aquel pensamiento ¿Qué el Uchiha no era malo? ¡Pero si todos los de esa familia eran unos desgraciados! ¡Lo llevaban en la sangre!

- No dobe, te estaba tomando el pelo.- dijo sarcástico, pero Naruto no se dio cuenta de ello y bajo la vista, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

- por na..nada.- dijo aun más nervioso, haciendo que el ojinegro sonriera. Se veía tierno haciendo eso con los dedos, pensó. ¿perdón? ¿dijo tierno? ¡Es que se estaba volviendo loco si creía que ese idiota podía ser tierno!

Así pasaron unos diez minutos más en silencio, Sasuke sonriendo disimuladamente ya que había ganado la primera batalla; había logrado hablar con el Uzumaki comprobando que el chico realmente era gay…no era por ser ¿malo? pero se le notaba en todas sus actitudes. Además aun que no la admitiera abiertamente, el hacerse rival del chico era el primer paso para tomar su atención…era mucho más fácil recordar el rostro de un enemigo que el de un completo desconocido. Naruto por su parte estaba estresado con tanto silencio, él no soportaba mucho tiempo así…estaba acostumbrado a estar hablando o en su defecto escuchando música…para su desafortunada suerte su reproductor se había quedado sin batería…así que una de dos: conversaba con el teme o se quedaba en estado de fotosíntesis hasta que el director mejor conocido como ero-sennin se propusiera a atenderlos…

-¡AGH ERO-SENNIN ATIENDENOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ-TTEBAYO!- gritó intencionalmente hacia la oficina sin resultado alguno, se volteó hacia donde estaba sentado el Uchiha…ahora que se daba cuenta ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba el teme.-oi teme ¿cómo te llamas?

- hmph…-dijo el Uchiha algo indignado por que no se lo haya preguntado antes…

- así que ¿Uchiha hmph? Que mal gusto el de tus padres…- dijo burlón el rubio llevándose un zape made in Uchiha.- que era una broma-ttebayo

- Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.- dijo mirando de reojo al rubio y sonriendo de lado, era un gran paso que se interesara en su nombre…

- Ya veo, no es mal nombre.- dijo el rubio acomodándose en la banca en la que estaban sentados y mirando también de reojo al moreno.- ¿Y Sasuke-teme en que curso vas?

- ¿Primero me quieres matar y ahora me preguntas sobre mí?- rió un poco al ver como el rubio se enojaba y continuo.- eres un dobe muy extraño, Naruto.

- ¡oe! ¡Que no soy dobe!- dijo reclamando con una expresión chistosa.- ¿y me vas a responder o no?

- Ya que más, este es mi último año.- contestó sabiendo que el dobe no lo dejaría en paz hasta que supiera.

- oh, yo tambien dattebayo.- susurro como sorprendido.

En ese mismo instante aparecía la silueta del director y los llamaba a pasar por separado; primero Sasuke y luego Naruto. Ambos explicaron que no había sido nada grave, no estaban demasiado lastimados…solo un par de rasguños y morados, nada que no se pueda pasar con un buen baño. Ninguno quería tener castigo así que prefirieron omitir el hecho que habían terminado moliéndose a golpes en el suelo y que todos en la cafetería los rodeaban vitoreando alguno de sus nombres…era mejor no decir eso.

Naruto salió de la oficina buscando con la vista al Uchiha, no le gustaba nada su primo pero no por eso tenía que condenar a Sasuke, no se veía taaan mala persona, por lo menos no al grado de Sai. Hizo una mueca enojada y se recordó que había prometido a Gaara y a él mismo no tener nada que ver con esa familia. Se sintió como un idiota al descubrir que una parte de su mente pensaba romper esa promesa y bufando se dirigió a su próxima y última clase del día: Literatura.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Había salido de la oficina del director justo para ver como Naruto entraba en ella, una sonrisa inexplicable se formaba en sus labios mientras recordaba que al final no sería ningún sacrificio este trabajo que le habían encomendado. Uzumaki le agradaba, aun que le sacara de quicio, fuera un dobe, un completo usurantonkashi y algo irritante…igual le agradaba. Y para su sorpresa en cierta forma le atraía…sí, no sería ninguna tortura conquistarlo.

Caminó por los pasillos en dirección a una de las clases que más le aburrían, es que sinceramente tanta lectura le daba pereza…le tocaba Literatura con Ebizu-sensei. Nunca asistía a esta clase ya que le daba exactamente lo mismo reprobarla, sin embargo recordó que esa era una de las pocas clases que compartía con el bastardo de su primo…y necesitaba sacarle la información de por que Naruto odiaba tanto el apellido Uchiha.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos y pronto se vio en la horrible sala color damasco. Sin dudas odiaba ese lugar, él prefería mil veces su laboratorio de ciencias. Donde podía investigar e instruirse sobre el maravilloso mundo marino, la biología marina era una de las pocas cosas que Uchiha Sasuke realmente apreciaba y por eso, era la carrera que deseaba estudiar en la Universidad de Konoha, la misma por la cual se esforzaba tanto.

Se sentó en el asiento que hace mucho no veía y vio como muchos de los alumnos se volteaban a verlo sorprendidos, no le importaba. Miró con odio concentrado a su primo y este por arte de magia se volteó a verlo.

- ¡Sasuke-bastardo!- exclamó con sorprendido, esto era un milagro- ¡es el Apocalipsis! ¡Todos corred! ¡Mi primo ha venido a Literartura!

- Sai…- el nombrado lo miró fijamente.-..cállate

- No, nada de Apocalipsis sigue siendo el mismo estreñido de siempre…-bufó y volvió a poner su sonrisa.- Me entere que te agarraste a golpes con Naru-kawaii ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Nada, y ya no quiero que le digas "Naru-kawaii". Me molesta no sabes cuanto ese mote.- junto sus dedos y sonrió, él preferiría más su "dobe" o su ya decidido "Usurantonkachi".

- jooo ¿no me digas? ¿Estas celoso?- dijo picando el punto débil del otro Uchiha.- ¡Mira que ni un solo día ha pasado y ya estas celoso!

- Sai-kun, deja a tu primo.- dijo la voz del profesor entrando a la sala.- Todo un milagro tenerlo en mi clase, Sasuke-kun ¿A que se debe que nos honre con su presencia?

- En realidad, ni ganas tengo de estar aquí pero bueno ¿Qué le voy a hacer? -Uchiha sonrió.- cosas de la vida, Ebizu-sensei.

- ¡Perdone la tardanza!- gritó agitado la voz de un chico desde la puerta, se vio a Uzumaki entrando rápidamente al salón evitando mirar a su sensei y dejando su mochila en la silla.

Sasuke rápidamente había identificado la voz pero no se había creído que justo también compartiera esa clase con Naruto, tendría que empezar a venir más seguido. Suspiró tras plantearse esa posibilidad y se dió cuenta que era la única clase que compartía con el rubio…tendría que hacerlo. En otra parte del salón un chico rubio miraba sorprendido el rostro de Uchiha Sasuke. No tenía ni la menor idea que el teme estaba en esa clase, nunca lo había visto. ¿Sería nuevo?

- Bien, como ya sabrán… - miró al Uchiha.- bueno como todos saben excepto el joven Uchiha que nunca asiste a mi clases…estamos preparando un trabajo sobre el renacimiento. Todos los autores símbolo y sus obras más destacadas…

La clase comenzó a avanzar y sin poder evitarlo Sasuke se volvió a dormir, recibiendo un reto del sensei y una nueva ida a dirección. Ya se conocía el lugar de memoria…pero no se iba a dirigir a ese lugar precisamente. Se encaminó al patio y ágilmente saltó la cerca que lo separaba de la "libertad" y se dirigió a su trabajo, en 20 minutos empezaba su turno en el Hokage Coffee.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba inspirado escuchando la clase, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando ya había acabado y era hora de volver a su casa; buscó con la mirada al Uchiha pero ya no lo encontraba y pensando que se había ido antes, salio en busca de Gaara.

- ¡Naruto!- lo saludo su amigo al verlo y se acercó rápidamente en su dirección.- ¿Me puedes acompañar a un lado?

- Emmm no lo sé-ttebayo.- dijo rascándose la nuca, no quería llegar muy tarde a casa.- ¿A dónde quiere ir?

- A un café que hay cerca de aquí, hay una charla sobre Shakespeare que no me quiero perder.- dijo ilusionado, cosa que estremeció al rubio, ese tono sólo lo usaba cuando se trataba de tipos de arenas o de su idolatrado escritor, una gotita se poso en su frente y sonrió.- ¿Me vas a acompañar cierto?

- Esta bien, esta bien-ttebayo.- dijo ya resignado y acomodando su mochila en su hombro.- ¿Y como se llama el café?

- Ah, no es conocido.- dijo con una leve sonrisa.- Se llama Hokage Coffee, es de una amiga de mi padre.

- Creo haberlo escuchado en una conversación de mis padres.- dijo pensativo, para luego dejarlo de lado y comenzar a caminar.- ¿Y pues que esperas? ¿A que te lleve yo?

_Continuará_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Notas finales: OMG! ¿Quieren matarme? ñ.ñ? pues espero que no…en enserio que no quería dejarlo así como así, ya se habrán dado cuenta que Naru vera a Sasu trabajando con el hermoso traje que lo obliga a usar su jefa xDD nya ¿ven que mi fic es MUY distinto a la película? Es que en general, no podía poner a Naru igual que Kat, él es sociable…aunque sea un poco, ****anyway****..espero que les haya gustado. Jejeje aquí hay más progreso en la futura pareja de estos dos…**

**Mmm ahora que lo pienso, ando con bastante imaginación. La playa me llenó la mente de diversas ideas y espero poder plasmarlas todas, eso sí, primero me concentraré en este fic..que por el momento es la luz de mis ojos xDD**

**Muchas gracias nuevamente a todos los que leen, a los que me agregan a favoritos y alerta…y por supuesto a los que me dejan sus encantadores reviews..**

**¡Nos vemos lo antes posible! n.n **


	5. Track 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto y TODOS sus personajes son propiedad del famoso Masashi Kishimoto, mangaka que idolatro por su extraña imaginación que cada semana me hace gritar. La trama central de este fanfic esta basada en la película de mismo nombre.**

**Notas iniciales: Hola? sí, lo sé…siempre me tardo u-u….no es mi intención pero este capitulo si que me costo….fue todo un desafío e incluso así creo que quedo raro…bueno mejor opinen ustedes y aquí se los dejo… **

**Quiero pedirles perdón si hay algún horror ortográfico ya que poco a poco estoy intentando mejorarlo, no obstante si encuentran alguno MUY horrible les agradecería que me lo dijeran.**

**10 cosas que odio de tí**

**Track 5**

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde y el pelinegro entró apresurado a su trabajo, sin saludar a nadie y dirigiéndose al armario de empleados por su uniforme. Sin mucho ánimo se cambio la ropa por el traje de mesero. Su uniforme de trabajo constaba de unos pantalones rectos azul marino, una camisa blanca y una especie de cinta, anudada como corbata del mismo tono azulado, complementado con un pequeño delantal y unos zapatos de color negro. Se miró una vez en el espejo y tomando la libreta de pedidos y un lápiz, salió en dirección a la barra.

- ¡Uchiha!-La voz de uno de sus compañeros le llamó y él se volteó ligeramente.- Ya que estás aquí, ¿Te puedes encargar de la mesa tres?…

- hmph.- asintió y se encaminó hacia la mesa cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, la chica de la mesa tres no era otra que Tenten, una de las tantas clientas que siempre estaba en el lugar e intentaba flirtea con él.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo hoy?- pregunto desganado e ignorando los ojos brillantes de la chica.

- ¡Oh Sasuke!- saludó la voz animada de la chica.- Haz llegado temprano hoy.

- hmph…- miró que los demás empleados estaban instalando alguna especie de escenario- ¿Hoy tendremos algún acto?- preguntó en voz alta siendo escuchado por la castaña.

- ¿No sabes?- la chica suprimió una risita al ver la cara de "si supiera no preguntaría" y continuo.- Hoy habrá un especial de Shakespeare, así que creo que tendrás bastante trabajo. Es gracioso que trabajando aquí no supieras, talvez si tomarás un poco más de atención…

- Eso es algo que no te importa- dijo tomando nuevamente su libreta y pasándole el menú a Tenten.- ¿Lo de siempre o quieres algo nuevo?

- ¿sabes? Hoy quiero variar… así que tráeme Pie de limón…- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.- y un café con sacarina.

- De inmediato Tenten-san.- se volteó cuando la chica lo detuvo de la manga.- ¿Quieres algo más?

-Sí, quiero que dejes de usar el –san.- el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.- Sé que soy una clienta y debes tratarme así pero incluso fuera del trabajo sigues con eso

- Yo sólo te trato como debo.- se soltó del agarre.- no eres nadie importante en mi vida para llamarte de otra forma más cercana.-hizo una reverencia.- si me disculpa voy por su pedido.

La castaña quedó algo sorprendida. Ella conocía a Sasuke desde que era pequeño, era sólo un año menor que ella y había sido una especie de hermano, ya que los padres del Uchiha de vez en cuando visitaban a su familia junto a los dos hermanos, Itachi y Sasuke.

Ella se consideraba importante en la vida del Uchiha y ahora este le decía que no, que a pesar de los años nunca le había tomado confianza para tratarla de una forma cercana. Se sintió un poco triste, bajó la mirada y vio que el Pie y el café ya estaban sobre su mesa.

- "_¿Pero cuando? Yo no lo vi venir."_- subió la mirada y vio como el pelinegro ahora atendía otra mesa, suspiró triste y comenzó a tomar su café.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Naruto apresúrate! ¡No quiero llegar tarde!- gritó desde afuera de la cafetería, su rubio amigo se había parado a ver unas fotografías que estaban en un diario y no se había movido de aquel quiosco hace más de cinco minutos.- ¡No me hagas ir a buscarte!

- Ya voy…que enojón-ttebayo.- con una mala mueca se alejó del puesto de revistas y guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos.- Gaara, en serio no va a pasar nada si llegas cinco o diez minutos más tarde

- ¿A que no?- le miró de reojo.- Mira adentro.

- ¿eh?- Naruto siguió la dirección de la mirada de su amigo y se sorprendió.- ¡Me estas jodiendo! ¡Es imposible que haya tanta gente-dattebayo!

- No es imposible si no, no estaría lleno…- abrió la puerta y entró al lugar.- Ya mejor busquemos una mesa…

- En serio es sorprendente, ¿Quién pensaría que el calvito (shakespeare) tendría tantos fans?

- Naruto…-ira mal contenida en sus palabras por insultar a su escritor favorito.-…más cuidado con lo que dices… sabes que me molesta que le insultes

- ¡Perdón!- dijo nervioso- Sólo pensaba en voz alta, ya cálmate y sentémonos en algún lugar.

- …-lo miro desconfiado y comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mira…- No puede ser…

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- estaba concentrado buscando una mesa libre pero ninguna se llevaba la atención de su vista hasta que escuchó el susurro de su compañero y siguió su mirada aguamarina.- ¡Esto es el colmo!

Ahí frente a sus ojos estaba Sai y su hermana coqueteando de lo mejor. ¿Acaso no tenían…pudor de besarse así en un lugar público? Se encaminó enojado en esa dirección y con fuerza alejó a su hermanita del moustro de Sai.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces nisan?!- alegó enojadísima al ver como Naruto la retenía.- ¡Suéltame!

- No voy a permitir que este tarado te ande besando en lugares públicos-ttebayo.- dijo con voz sobre protectora.- Además ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No que ibas a la casa de Sakura-chan?

- estooooo.- Descubierta. Ino no tenía como escaparse de esta, no se le ocurría que inventar. Todas las circunstancias estaban en su contra.- Te juro que sólo era un ratito….

- Naru-chan~- Sai lo abrazó y el rubio de un manotazo lo alejó.- No te enojes con Ino-san, yo le hice venir a ver este especial. ¿Recuerdas que es mi dramaturgo favorito?

Aquellas palabras revolotearon hasta los oídos de Gaara que miraba la escena a cierta distancia, sin duda le sorprendieron. ¿Qué el escritor favorito de Sai era el mismo que el suyo? Nunca lo hubiera sospechado…y dijo que Naruto lo sabía ¿Por qué nunca lo había comentado?

Los demás clientes se revolvían incómodos en sus mesas, los empleados se miraban entre sí preguntándose que hacer, lástima para ellos que se tratara de una pelea de la familia Uzumaki, casi todos sabían que eran muy adinerados y no querían poner en problemas al local.

- Tú cállate-ttebayo, no estoy hablando contigo sino con mi hermana.- lo miró enojado apretando los puños.- y no me vuelvas a tocar…ni siquiera deberías hablarme…

- Que mal humor te gastas _dobe-_ La voz del Uchiha sorprendió a todos que se voltearon a verlo. Dos reprimiendo una risita por el vestuario de camarero, además que Sasuke traía un lápiz sobre la oreja y otro sorprendido por la segunda presencia Uchiha.

-¿Sa-Sasuke?- el rubio lo miró como queriendo saber que hacía en ese lugar.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? No me digas que te aliaste a tu primo idiota en perseguirme

- Ni muerto hago eso…¿Acaso estas ciego? Trabajo aquí.- señalo su vestimenta y el rubio reprimió una risita por lo ridículo que se veía, sin dudas el lápiz daba más razón para reírse.- Te mató si comentas o te ríes…y eso también va para ustedes.- dijo amenazando a Sai e Ino.

- ¿En ese caso tienes que hacer todo lo que yo pida-ttebayo?- preguntó curioso y con una sonrisa malvada.- ¿O no?

- No.- dijo cortante, sin inmutarse.- Yo no trabajo para usurantokashis, sólo venía a ponerle un alto a la pelea que se venía a formar.- suspiró y prosiguió.- si alguno provoca otro escándalo, tendré que echarlo del lugar por políticas del local ¿De acuerdo?

Los demás empleados miraban admirados la valentía del Uchiha, dar a respetar las reglas de la cafetería a pesar que los que la estuvieran rompiendo fueran personas de tan alto estrado social. Sin dudas Sasuke tenía bien merecido su premio al empleado del mes.

- ¡Pero si Naru-chan...-se corrigió- …digo Naruto empezó!

- ¡A no me vengas con cobardías-ttebayo!- se defendió mientras tomaba a su hermana del brazo.- Nos marchamos de aquí Ino

- Naruto..- el pelirrojo hizo acto de presencia y apretó el hombro del rubio, llevándose una mueca asesina de Sasuke.- Me prometiste que verías el acto conmigo ¿No que tú nunca rompes una promesa?

- Gaara ahora no, me llevo a Ino a casa y si quieres tú te quedas- lo miro suplicando comprensión.- No puedo dejarla aquí con este

- "Este" es mi novio.- la rubia se liberó del agarre.- Así que yo no me muevo, si quieres le vas a llorar a mi padre que no te he hecho caso pero de seguro mi madre estará de mi lado. Deberías buscarte a alguien y dejar de meterte en mis asuntos ¡Ten una vida!

- ¡Yo no le voy a llorar a nadie-ttebayo! ¡Tampoco necesito una pareja para saber que ese tarado no te conviene! ¡Y yo ya tengo una vida!.- Su ira se empezaba a descontrolar pero sobretodo las palabras de su hermanita le habían dolido mucho. Su rostro se volvió frío- Hace lo que se te plazca Ino-chan.. pero cuando este idiota te lastime yo diré simplemente "te lo dije"

Sin decir más, salió apresurado del lugar, todos quedaron en silencio y se miraron como decidiendo si lo iban a buscar o lo dejaban así no más. Gaara bufó y se alejó sentándose en una mesa desocupada, más tarde hablaría con su amigo. Ino se sintió un poco mal por sus palabras…luego se disculparía con su hermano y a Sai…ya saben como es, nada le afecta.

El camarero pelinegro miraba preocupado la puerta. No sabía que hacer, si su vista no le había fallado juraría que entre la ira de sus ojos estaba oculta una horrible tristeza. Quería…no debía saber si estaba bien. ¿Desde cuando le importaba tanto el rubio?

Sólo lo conocía desde ese día, menos de doce horas. Era imposible que le importara, suspiró y se dirigió hacia la barra. No iba a dejar que ese ojiazul le afectara, si estaba mal ya tendría a sus amigos para que le apoyarán…lo que era él, sólo cumpliría con su trabajo.

Tomó una bandeja con un pedido y continuó como si no hubiera ocurrido nada en la cafetería.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto corría con dirección a su casa, no sabía como enfrentar la situación. Estaba furioso pero a la vez…demasiado dolido. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y subió las escaleras apresuradamente y se encerró en su habitación. No iba a salir de ahí hasta que su hermana llegara y en ese momento iban a aclarar muchas cosas.

No quería que ella sufriera lo mismo que él pasó, no quería que el maldito de Uchiha Sai la dañara y si para eso tuviera que contarle lo que el vivió hace un tiempo…lo haría.

_Continuará_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Notas finales: **

**¡CHAN! ¿Qué le contará Naru a Ino? ¿Será lo mismo de la peli o pondré de mi propia cosecha tal como lo hice en este cap? xDD en serio que aun que no me crean me costo…no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que iba a tratar, no miento…si sabía pero no tenía como plantearlo….sí, eso me pasó…peor por suerte pude traerlo ya me estaba desesperando. **

**Muchas gracias nuevamente a todos los que leen, a los que me agregan a favoritos y alerta…y por supuesto a los que me dejan sus encantadores reviews..**

**Cambiando de tema, me ha llegado un PM alegando sobre lo OCC de mi fic u-u…y pues he llegado a una conclusión, ustedes me dirán si quieren que siga tal como voy o si quieren que lo modifique dejándolo con las persos lo más parecido a las originales. En mi opinión me gusta como está así, por que obviamente si Naru tiene una vida "genial" sería más maduro, no intentaría llamar tanto la atención…y lo mismo con Sasu, si tiene la vida desgraciada que yo le he dado en el fic, obviamente su carácter será distinto….pero la decisión es suya ¿Qué prefieren?**

**¡Hasta pronto! **


End file.
